Extended Ending to Death in the Slow Lane (1:4)
by teachinEnglish
Summary: I have no idea how this original episode made it past the censors of 1979. It is chock full of innuendo, so I added a bit of my own to the end. ;)


Extended Ending to Season 1, ep. 4, "Death in the Slow Lane"

** denotes original dialogue from _Hart to Hart_.

**"Jonathan, you're doing it to me again."

**"You know something?"

**"What?"

**"That's all I think about."

He pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her senseless.

"Jonathan Charles Hart, you're incorrigible." Jonathan's lips had moved to the tender skin of Jennifer's neck and his hand was sliding up her exposed inner thigh.

"I'm also insatiable when it comes to you." He knew he was forgiven when he heard her sigh.

She sat up and looked down at him with a smirk on her face.

"How am I ever supposed to stay angry with you when you have that impish grin on your face?"

"You're not." He sat up and kissed her lips. "You love me." He kissed her again. "You can't help it." This time she put her finger to his lips.

"I do love you, which is why I need you to understand that I don't need frivolous, extravagant things for my birthday."

"But I…."

"I know you have a little bit more than $1,200 in the bank, but $80,000 for a spy satellite is a little frivolous. Even you have to agree." Jonathan had to purse his bottom lip so he wouldn't laugh.

"In my defense, I didn't know it was a spy satellite when I bought it." Jennifer gave him a little love bite on his pouty lower lip.

"As if that's the part that matters." Jonathan grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him. He gave her a searing kiss.

"I have a present for you." She pillowed her chin on her hands in the middle of his chest.

"Jonathan, that's not the present I'm in the mood for right now." He tried for hurt.

"Darling, I'm trying to be serious here." Jennifer immediately schooled her features.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You have a present for me?" He kissed her.

"It's in my pocket." She speared him with a look, and he rolled his eyes. "My jacket pocket." He pushed her over onto her back and got off the bed. She heard him mumble, "look who's got the dirty mind now" on the way to the closet. Jennifer tried to stifle her giggle before he got back. Whatever it was, Jonathan was holding it behind his back.

"I'll admit to you that this is a make-up present, and I promise to think more about what you want when I buy you presents in the future. Deal?" He stuck out his hand for her to shake. She took it and pulled him back onto the bed so she could roll back on top of him. She sealed the deal with a scorching kiss.

"Deal." His smile lit up the room, and he held out an envelope to her. She opened it to find two tickets to the opera for Saturday night. Jennifer looked at him strangely. Her reaction confused him.

"What? You love the opera."

"Yes, but you hate it." He shook his head slightly.

"Hate is such a strong word. Darling." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Ok, fine. Go with whatever word you want." He kissed her. "I love you though, and if you want to go to the opera, I want to take you." She lowered her face to his and rubbed his lips sensuously with hers.

"Thank you. You didn't have to get me a make-up present." He was kissing her neck, so he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I did." He looked into her eyes. "You were a good sport about the car, and you looked kind of adorable covered in grease." Her eyes lit with humor.

"You looked pretty cute in your coveralls too." She thought for a second. "What was it Louisa said about you? You were smart as well as pretty?" He jumped a little under her tickles. Jennifer raised her eyebrows at him again. "What did she say when you turned down her offer for the car?" Jonathan laughed at the mock jealousy in Jennifer's eyes.

"I told her I was a happily married man. She told me that I could still be married but be happier. Something like that." Knowing she had the upper hand, since she was lying on top of her husband, Jennifer teased his lips with hers.

"I don't know Darling, you feel pretty happy to me right now." She actually heard her husband growl as he rolled her over and kissed her until she could hardly breathe.

As he clicked off the light in their room, he whispered in her ear, "And you are the only woman who will ever make me this happy."


End file.
